Darted
by Lobelia's Code
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, hampir putus asa karena sekeras apapun ia menunjukkannya Sungmin sepertinya tak dapat melihat perasaannya tersebut."Jujur saja aku bingung dengan ucapanmu, Kyu". Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin ketika ia tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada Sungmin. "Kau tahu, aku akan memelukmu & mencium seperti ini agar kau dapat merasakan perasaan bernama Cinta itu Ming." KyuMin fic. Yaoi.


"**Darted"**

Cho **Kyu**Hyun X Lee Sung**Min**

**YAOI/Boyslove, Romance and Hurt/Comfort, Typo(s), Chaptered, T+ Rated, OC**

**Disclaimer :**

of course, this story is an exception characters belongs to Shuzu Miharu—it's me.

_**that's bloody dumb, if you don't like but still try to reading and ends with bashing**_

**Just leave you don't like, I'm not insist**.

**.**

**.**

Urban Zakapa – 날아가, _Beast - 12__시 __30__분_

.

.

Summary:

Cho Kyuhyun, entah harus bagaimana lagi ia menunjukkan perasaannya terhadap Sungmin, karena sekeras apapun ia menunjukkannya Sungmin sepertinya tak dapat melihat perasaannya tersebut. "Baiklah biar perjelas, Aku mencintaimu Ming"."Jujur saja aku bingung dengan ucapanmu, Kyu". Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin ketika ia tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada Sungmin. "Kau tahu, aku akan memelukmu dan mencium seperti ini agar kau dapat merasakan dan mengerti perasaanku untukku Ming."

.

.

.

_Prologue_

.

.

Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya ketika ia mendengar suara yang sangat familiar tercipta dari balkon tetangga dengan begitu nyaring. Setelah terduduk diatas kasur, ia mengucek matanya dengan malas. Sekilas ia termenung dan bangkit untuk berjalan membuka pintu kaca balkon.

Ia melihat sepasang suami istri tengah bertengkar, dan sang istri tengah menangis meraung memukul-mukul tubuh sang suami. Sungmin hanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi melihat mereka berdua. Ya, suara dan tangisan itu sudah ia dengar beberapa hari ini ketika ia bangun tidur dan ini kali pertamanya ia menemukan atau mungkin nekad keluar untuk menonton sang sumber keributan di pagi hari.

Sang suami lekas pergi dari sebrang balkon itu ketika merasa canggung tertangkap basah oleh tetangga apartemennya. Sedangkan sang istri tersungkur tak peduli ke lantai balkon, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang dipenuhi oleh air mata.

Sungmin tetap terdiam memperhatikan wanita itu, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Sekilas sebelum ia masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya, ia bergumam seperti sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya. "Aku melihat air mata wanita itu jatuh, berarti itu artinya wanita itu menangis."

.

_Kyumin's Dart_

_Lobelia Code is Shuzu Miharu _

.

"Sungmin _hyung_, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

Ujar seseorang yang sedikit berteriak sambil berlari ke arah kursi café yang Sungmin duduki, kemudian ia duduk di hadapannya dan tersenyum.

Sungmin mengangguk dan melihat jam tangannya. "Tadinya aku ingin pergi, karena kau membuang waktuku selama 10 menit Cho Kyuhyun."

Menanggapi ucapan Sungmin, orang yang bernama Kyuhyun itu terkekeh seperti tanggapannya yang selalu ia berikan selama ini, lalu mengangkat tangannya berisyarat untuk memesan kepada pramusaji.

"Ayolah Sungmin _hyung_, kau memulai kebiasaanmu menghitung waktu seperti itu, lagipula aku telat karena membawakan makanan kesukaanmu, _danhobak~_"

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang ketika melihat Sungmin langsung mengambil bungkusan yang berisi _danhobak_ itu. Ya, Kyuhyun sangat tahu selama sejauh beberapa bulan ini mengenal Sungmin ia mengetahui fakta bahwa Sungmin sangat menyukai _danhobak_ dan sengaja ia membeli 1 bulatan penuh.

Sekilas Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin langsung terdiam gugup dan matanya tergerak gelisah, Kyuhyun sudah sangat hapal tingkah Sungmin yang satu ini meskipun ia tak tahu sebenarnya jenis emosi apa yang sedang Sungmin rasakan.

Sungmin bergumam sendiri dan meremas jemarinya, berusaha berpikir keras. Ia berbisik kecil bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku harus mengucapkan apa? Apa kata terima kasih?"

"Ada apa _hyung_? Kenapa apa yang salah dengan _danhobak_ yang kubelikan ini?"

Sungmin dengan ragu menggeleng dan membulatkan mata foxynya. "Bukan itu, terima kasih Kyu untuk _danhobak_nya."

Sungmin tersenyum manis dan membungkus kembali _danhobak_ itu. Kyuhyun sangat senang melihat Sungmin tersenyum seperti barusan, hatinya kembali menghangat melihat senyuman _namja_ manis ini.

Ya, karena selama ia mengenal Sungmin sejauh ini 3 bulan ini, Kyuhyun bahkan bisa menghitung Sungmin hanya terlihat beberapa kali tersenyum di sekitar perusahaan. Sejujurnya saat bergabung bekerja di perusahaannya Sungmin tampak seperti orang yang sangat dingin dan suka menyendiri, bahkan dirinya tak menyukai Sungmin.

Namun keadaan yang memaksa untuk berkomunikasi dengan Sungmin, terlebih kedudukan Sungmin satu tingkat di bawahnya akhirnya mau tak mau ia mesti bertatap muka setiap saat dengan Sungmin.

Meskipun Sungmin sangat cekatan dan memberikan respon cepat ketika menyangkut pekerjaan, namun ketika ia mulai basa-basi menanyakan hal-hal di luar pekerjaan Sungmin akan menanggapinya dengan dingin dan singkat seperti tadi, Sungmin akan lebih banyak diam. Sejujurnya Kyuhyun terpesona untuk pertama kalinya ketika Sungmin kedapatan tertidur di ruang kerjanya dan tersenyum ketika terjaga tersebut.

Ya, mungkin itu terlihat konyol dan _sepele_, mana bisa seseorang terpesona dengan pujaannya lewat cara tersebut namun percayalah Kyuhyun mengalaminya, senyuman Sungmin disaat terpejam itu terlihat begitu manis dan membuatnya damai.

Oleh sebab itu bermula dari sanalah, ia bertekad untuk mengenal Sungmin lebih jauh, sejauh yang tak mungkin orang lain lakukan. Dan lebih intim untuk melihat perasaan Sungmin, ketika orang lain bahkan tak ingin mengenal diri Sungmin.

Namun masih banyak hal yang belum Kyuhyun ketahui selain kesukaan Sungmin dan kegemaran Sungmin, seperti..

"Kyuhyun?"

Tangan Sungmin yang melayang di depannya sukses memanggil dirinya dari lamunan masa lalu sesaat.

"Ah maaf _hyung_, aku malah melamun."

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya dengan kaku ketika Sungmin menatapnya dengan tatapan polos.

Dan lagi-lagi Sungmin seperti berpikir keras dan gelisah, namun segera kemudian ia menampilkan ekspresi dingin sebelumnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sebelumnya kau bilang ingin bertemu denganku disini untuk membicarakan sesuatu, apa itu?"

Kyuhyun menepuk jidatnya, tentu saja ia ingin membicarakan hal penting ini sekarang. "Ah iya _hyung_ aku hampir saja lupa," Kyuhyun segera mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari saku jasnya, lalu tersenyum riang. "_Hyung_, bagaimana kalau akhir pekan ini kita berlibur bersama? Rasanya akan sangat menyenangkan, jika aku bisa berlibur denganmu _hyung_!"

Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang terus saja berbicara, seperti mempromosikan sebuah kertas yang terlihat sebagai tempat liburan ternama. Sungmin menatap kertas itu dengan datar, tertulis di kertas itu _Paradise Beach, Hawaii_.

"Bagaimana _hyung_?"

"Memangnya apa keuntungan yang aku dapat jika aku berlibur?"

Tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya seperti berusaha meyakinkan Sungmin agar ikut berlibur bersamanya. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan Sungguh. "Tentu saja keuntungannya, kita dapat kesenangan disana _hyung_ dan juga moment yang tidak akan terlupakan."

Kyuhyun memang benar-benar ingin mengunjungi Hawaii bersama Sungmin, dan membuat banyak kenangan disana dan juga menunjukkan perasaannya lebih banyak disana sehingga ia yakin akan banyak kenangan dan kebahagiaan yang tercipta nanti, apalagi ia sangat ingin membuat Sungmin terus menerus tersenyum dan menjauhkan sikap dingin dan acuhnya, seperti sekarang ini.

Sedangkan Sungmin memperhatikan tangannya yang digenggam hangat oleh Kyuhyun, ia terdiam memikirkan apa yang sedang ia simpulkan. Apa sesuatu yang hangat dari sana, namun logikanya tak bisa menangkap hal itu.

Akhirnya ia kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada pernyataan Kyuhyun. Lalu ia menarik tangannya, menjawab Kyuhyun dengan acuh. "Aku melihat dari sana hanya akan menghamburkan uang kita Kyu, lagipula 4 hari itu waktu yang terlalu pendek, lebih baik kita memfokuskan akhir pekan kita untuk proyek selanjutnya dan berolahraga."

Kyuhyun tertegun dengan jawaban Sungmin, sungguh tak bisa di percaya. Ini terlalu dingin. "Ya _hyung_ kau itu terlalu berpikir logis, aku tahu kita harus fokus dengan proyek kita tapi kita membutuhkan liburan dan ayolah ini perjalanan gratis untukmu _hyung_ semuanya aku yang akan membayarnya, ok?"

Sungmin menyerngit. "Aku tak membutuhkan liburan, lagipula kenapa kau harus yang membayar biaya liburan untukku? Itu pemborosan Kyu."

Ya Sungmin berpikir iya tak membutuhkan liburan, itu hanya membuang-buang waktunya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan aneh.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak dengan pertanyaan Sungmin, lalu ia membalas tatapan Sungmin dengan tegas. "Tentu saja aku harus melakukannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin berlibur dengan orang yang kusayangi, tak peduli jika itu adalah sebuah pemborosan seperti yang dia katakan."

Sungmin tertegun mendengar sebuah kata yang meluncur dari perkataan Kyuhyun _'Sayang'_, Kyuhyun sebelumnya tak pernah mengucapkan satu kata tersebut, kenapa ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu?

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pengertian, ketika namja manis itu lagi-lagi terdiam. Ia tahu Sungmin pasti terkejut, tapi mau tak mau ia harus mengakuinya saat ini.

"_Hyung_ aku tahu, mungkin ini aneh dan menjijikkan untukmu tapi percayalah bahwa selama ini aku menyayangimu layaknya seorang kekasih," Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang tertunduk, kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk kembali menggenggam tangan Sungmin. "Aku—"

Srett!

Sungmin segera berdiri menghalau jangkauan tangan Kyuhyun, ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan datar. Ini tidak masuk akal.

"Sungmin _hyung_."

Sungmin sekilas meremas jemari tangannya, bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang terlebih hal ini terjadi lagi, hal ketika ada seseorang yang mengungkapkan perasaannya padanya. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa ataupun merespon bagaimana.

Kepalanya menjadi sedikit sakit, lalu ia kembali meremas jemarinya yang mulai basah.

"A-aku pulang." Ujarnya singkat.

Sungmin segera berbalik, lalu mengambil tas dan bungkusan _danhobak_ yang berasal dari Kyuhyun. Melihat itu tentu saja Kyuhyun tak bisa diam saja, dia segera menyusul langkah Sungmin dan berdiri menghadang jalan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan bingung dan heran, Sungmin terlihat dingin dan acuh kembali. Apa ia tidak peduli dengan ungkapannya yang bahkan belum ia selesaikan saat beberapa menit lalu.

"Kenapa kau malah pergi Sungmin _hyung_?"

Sungmin menggeleng ragu dan membuka suaranya. "Aku tak tahu."

"Apa?" ujar Kyuhyun tak percaya mendengar jawaban tak jelas dari pujaan hatinya itu, sekilas Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, apa sikap Sungmin yang seperti ini berarti _namja_ yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya ini menolaknya, bahkan sebelum ia mengakui perasaannya?

Kyuhyun menjadi sedikit panik. "Sungmin _hyung_, jika kau tidak suka dengan perkataanku tadi—"

"Aku tak peduli tentang itu, jadi biarkan aku lewat dan melanjutkan langkahku."

.

_Kyumin's Dart_

_Lobelia Code is Shuzu Miharu _

.

Kyuhyun tersungkur kasar ke atas sofa itu, ia membanting _remote control_ yang tengah di pegangnya lalu melempar kaset-kaset _software_ yang berisi game itu dengan kasar. Beberapa hari ini ia merasa sangat kacau, padahal ini adalah akhir pekan yang lumayan panjang yang bisa ia habiskan untuk menyelesaikan tantangan-tantangan dari _game-game_ terbarunya itu, atau mungkin kembali ke opsi utama yaitu berlibur ke Hawaii.. namun,

Ya semuanya menjadi kacau karena pujaan hatinya, yaitu Lee Sungmin. Setelah perkataan tempo hari, Kyuhyun benar-benar tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi dan membiarkan Sungmin melewatinya tanpa mengucapkan apapun padanya.

Tentunya Kyuhyun sangat terpukul dengan ucapan Sungmin dan setelah hari itu mereka tak pernah bertemu, karena memang mereka tak pernah bertemu selain di kantor dan tentunya kantor yang tengah libur akhir pekan membuatnya tak bisa bertemu dengan Sungmin. Sejujurnya ia sangat terpukul dengan perkataan _'Aku tak peduli tentang itu'_, dan tak habis pikir kenapa Sungmin sedingin itu menanggapi pernyataan cintanya, tak bisakah ia hanya mengucapkan penolakan halus terhadapnya?

Kyuhyun dengan kasar menjambak rambut ikalnya, namun tetap saja kesalahan awal ada di pihaknya kenapa ia tiba-tiba mengungkapkan isi hatinya kepada Sungmin tanpa pertimbangan apapun hari itu.

Dia salah dengan prediksinya sikap Sungmin di hadapannya selama ini, Kyuhyun yang telah sering menunjukkan perhatian lebih terhadap Sungmin dan melihat respon Sungmin yang meskipun sulit diartikan, namun ia optimis bahwa Sungmin memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, namun faktanya ia mendapat jawaban yang tak mengenakan dari Sungmin.

"Sial! Bisa saja Sungmin sekarang membencimu Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun segera bangkit dan mengambil ponselnya yang bordering, ia terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan.

_**From: M**_

_**Kyu, Besok kita kembali masuk ke kantor. Bagaimana rancangan laporan proyek yang kau kerjakan?**_

Kyuhyun menyerngit tak percaya dengan isi pesan yang Sungmin kirimkan untuknya, meskipun ada rasa bahagia tebakannya jika Sungmin kini membencinya itu musnah, namun Sungmin mengirimi pesan seolah tak pernah ada hari dimana Kyuhyun mengajaknya berlibur dan mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Sungmin.

Jelas-jelas setelah pertemuan itu juga Kyuhyun mengirimi Sungmin pesan dan merasa bersalah karena membuat Sungmin tak nyaman, namun nihil Sungmin tak membalas satu pun pesannya.

Dan sekarang? Apa Sungmin mencoba bersikap professional? Tapi Sungmin memang professional, dia tak pernah mengabaikan dan mencampur adukan pekerjaan dan pembicaraan di luar pekerjaan. Tapi tetap saja, apa Sungmin melupakan waktu tempo hari?

Jika seperti itu berarti Sungmin sudah tidak mempedulikan perasaannya? Seperti apa yang dikatakan Sungmin?

Oh ayolah Sudah menumpuk banyak pertanyaan, kegalauan dan kekacauan di benaknya karena Sungmin.

Kyuhyun segera menggeleng dan menekan _speed dial_. Ia menutup matanya dengan berat. "Ah Changmin-ah, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang baru saja memasuki café di sebrang kantornya itu seketika terdiam, ia rasa ia tahu apa yang membuat Sungmin begitu tidak peduli dengan perasaannya.

Di kursi yang menjadi tempat favorit dirinya dan Sungmin itu, ada Sungmin yang tengah bersama wanita yang ia kenali sebagai karyawan satu divisi dengannya. Ia bisa melihat wanita itu antusias menanyai Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin sendiri seperti biasa menjawab pertanyaan orang dengan singkat atau diam saja. Dan yang paling penting Sungmin sedikit menyunggingkan bibirnya untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil.

Kyuhyun menggeram, namun ia tak bisa mengedepankan egonya untuk merusak suasana disana. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris lalu menunduk menatap _danhobak_ dalam bungkusan makanannya, mungkin ia memang selama ini terlalu optimis dan percaya diri bahwa Sungmin memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya dan menyimpang—

"Sungmin _oppa_ sebenarnya aku menyukaimu sejak lama."

Tak sengaja suara wanita yang tengah bersama Sungmin itu terdengar nyaring ke telinganya dan itu membuat Kyuhyun seketika mengangkat kepalanya, dengan serius ia menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin di ujung sana terlihat bingung, Kyuhyun bahkan bisa melihat bola mata Sungmin seperti panik, ekspresi yang sama ketika ia menyatakan perasaannya terhadap Sungmin, namun tentunya Kyuhyun tak ingin mendengar Sungmin menjawab wanita itu, ia takut jika yang keluar dari bibir M shape itu..

Kyuhyun segera mendatangi Sungmin dan wanita itu, ia menempatkan dirinya untuk menatap Sungmin dengan tak menentu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau telat lagi?"

.

.

.

Need to Continued?

Or completed?

[n.b ]_ Aku disini, terluka dan berharap. Juga mencinta.._

_Bukankah mencintai juga harus siap dengan durinya?_

_I'am JOYers, whatever with everyone who's bashing me bcause of my standing till today._

_Imajinasi, KyuMin and kecintaanku pada mereka takkan hancur begitu saja. Dunia fanfiction dimana semua orang bisa berimajinasi dan menuangkannya, jadi nikmati saja 'dunia' ini, tak perlu radikal dan anarkis menghakimi imajinasi orang lain, kecuali jika itu hasil cybercrime._

_Siapapun yang masih berdiri untuk KyuMin, dan Sungmin. Aku sebagai pumpkins, Sparkyu mengucapkan terima kasih, aku tahu ini sulit, teramat sulit dan aku takkan berkata bijak. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, jadikan yang kalian percayai di dalam hati sebagai pegangan kalian, jika semuanya terlalu sulit. Mari berbagi ;), kalian bisa pm aku dan kita sharing ;)_


End file.
